


Not you, Damien

by obviouslyelementary



Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, fuck markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "So... you don’t want to know what is in the box?"You shake your head, and he rubs his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath and looking at you again with his arms on his waist.
Relationships: Reader & Captain Magnum, Reader & Damien, Reader & Darkiplier, Reader & Yancy, Reader & llinois
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Not you, Damien

"You are... what?"

You can see Dark's completely confused face. The expression he is wearing isn't his usual confident or even angry one. He just looks utterly distressed, like you just told him he had two heads or something.

So you repeat yourself, calmer this time, slower, to see if he understands what you are saying or if he is just trying too hard to pretend like he didn't.

Dark (or Damien, whoever that man is in front of you) blinks slowly, his eyebrows still furrowed, his aura not even moving. It's like he is frozen in place, unable to respond.

"So... you don’t want to know what is in the box?"

You shake your head, and he rubs his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath and looking at you again with his arms on his waist.

"You don't want to know what is in the box... you don't want to understand what is going on... the timelines, what happened back at the manor, what happened to Damien, Celine, Mark, Abe, William...?"

You tell him you know enough. You know Damien and Celine are in Mark's broken body, that Mark took Damien's body to keep living, that whoever entity Dark is might as well not be Dark, but you don't care, and that William turned into Wilford after he lost his mind, all while Abe is just trying to understand where the fuck he is.

You also say you remember trusting Celine and Damien and being stuck in a mirror, and that you got over it.

"But... don't you wanna know where this place is? Why you were left there? How you got out? Who Mark really is? How he destroyed this world?!" Dark, Damien, whoever it is in the white suit asks, and you shake your head, because you truly aren't interested at all. He loses his ground, his shaking aura turning still again, and he just stares at you like he can't believe you.

Maybe he can't.

"Why are you here then? Why did you choose this path?"

You tell him you are a bit of a completion freak. That you want to know all the possible endings (and that 14 and 16 were the fucking hardest to reach), and that after all those timelines and choices, you wanted to come back and tell him what you are telling him now. That you don't care. And he blinks at you, surprised and confused and clearly upset.

"So you just wanted to rub it in my face that you don't give a shit about any of this? That you are just here for completion proposes and that you don't care about the box or what Mark is hiding from you?"

You nod. You don't care. And Dark/Damien deflates, looking away with a sigh and rubbing his face.

"All I have done... to stop him... to get a solution... and the only person I thought I could trust now gives their back to me... unbelievable" he says, and you walk towards him, holding his hand. You smile at him, and tell him he doesn't have to keep with that anger inside him. But he scoffs. "You decided to forgive Mark, but I can't. I had nothing to do with his problems and he destroyed me."

You hum and nod, deciding that maybe it is better to leave Dark to his demons. You pat his hand and pulls him for a hug, saying that you are his friend if he wants you to be, and that he can always count on you. He doesn't hug you back but when you pull back, you can see he is a bit calmer.

"So... what will you do now? You saw all the endings... you decided against knowing what is in the box... what is your next move?"

You stare at him, and blush a little before taking out your phone and showing him three different pictures.

Weirdly enough, the pictures make his aura shift and he growls, slamming his fist in the table and getting everything to fall out of it.

"THEM?! YOU ARE GIVING UP ON KNOWING THE SECRET OF A LIFE TIME FOR THOSE IDIOTS?! THEY ARE ONE APPEARANCE ONLY!"

You blush and look down at the pictures of Yancy, Captain Magnum and Illinois and pouts. Then you look at Dark Damien and hugs your phone, showing him the middle finger. He growls and moves closer to attack you but you close his pathway and choses to start a new adventure again. You look at your phone and decides to go to an adventure with Illinois first, then spending some time with Yancy before heading to the seas with Magnum.

Fuck Dark Damien, you decide. Those boys are the best boys you have ever seen. You're sticking with them.

That's the tea.


End file.
